


Opale

by AndersAndrew



Series: Noctambules - vampire!fic [2]
Category: Death Note
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Animal Transformation, Night, Other, Paris (City), Snow
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 10:56:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1119041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/pseuds/AndersAndrew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Near, vampire fantomatique résigné à la solitude, rencontre un jeune homme ivre dans la rue enneigée...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Opale

**Author's Note:**

> Titre: Opale  
> Fandom: Death Note  
> Rating: K+  
> Genre: UA vampire  
> Personnages: Near, Matt (et kitty!Mello)  
> Nombre de mots: 796  
> Commentaire : il serait plus simple pour le lecteur de comprendre l'atmosphère d'Opale, en ayant lu Noctambules, qui se trouve dans la même collection. Le vampire fantomatique incarné par Near est sans doute inspiré par l'oeuvre de Poppy.Z Brite et celle de S.P Somtow.

La brume emplit progressivement les toits de ses doigts avides. Sournoise, elle envahit la nuit de sa froidure humide, d'un blanc laiteux transparent.  
Il neige.  
Le brouillard à la volonté tenace s'insinue partout, à la recherche d'un peu de chaleur. Ses volutes se faufilent dans les fuites d'air, dans l'encadrement des fenêtres. Des filets blanchâtres effleurent les visages endormis; ceux-ci deviennent plus pâles, perdant de leur vitalité. Les sourcils se froncent, les bouches grimacent dans leur sommeil.  
Et la brume délétère s'en va, repue.  
Au milieu de l'obscurité glauque des rues de Paris, le brouillard retombe lentement, se contractant. Une forme floue et compacte apparaît peu à peu. Un garçonnet tout de blanc vêtu, au visage d'angelot maudit encadré de boucles cotonneuses, se dresse debout sur les pavés. Il porte des vêtements usés, mais me semble guère s'en préoccuper. Il n'a pas froid.  
Il soupire, et un nuage de vapeur s'échappe de sa petite bouche où l'on peut apercevoir l'éclat d'une rangée de dents aussi aiguës que celles d'un chaton.  
Étrangement, lorsqu'il marche sur le trottoir teinté de blanc, ses pas ne font aucun bruit, pas même le chuintement discret de la neige écrasée. Il déambule comme s'il n'existait pas, en parfait phénomène surnaturel. Silhouette blafarde sous la lune, il n'a pas besoin de se cacher, et il brille de l'intérieur, telle une luciole perdue dans ces vieilles allées de macadam, un voyageur pourtant si solitaire dans la ville des lumières.  
Il ne cherche personne. Il est déjà nourri. Il attend que le soleil se lève pour retourner à sa tombe. Il est fantôme translucide qui pourtant vit. Il peut appeler le froid venu du nord, il peut se changer en frimas pour boire le sang de ses victimes, pour réchauffer son corps évanescent et glacé. Il est un vampire depuis bien des années. Des siècles.  
Et l'éternité lui pèse. L'éternité lui pèse.

 

Un chanteur égaré titubait sur les pavés, dégageant cette odeur caractéristique des adolescents qui avaient bu plus que de raison. Il marchait d'un pas incertain sur le macadam en poussant des râles qui ressemblaient vaguement à une mélodie paillarde. Ses yeux bleus vitreux parcouraient la rue dans laquelle il s'engageait sans la voir, et peu après, ils se révulsèrent; le garçon se penche et vomit dans le caniveau, les lèvres blêmes.  
La bile acide et l'alcool envahirent l'endroit de leur puanteur fétide, bizarrement sucrée.  
Near s'en approcha avec convoitise. Non pas que le parfum l'aguiche particulièrement, mais il sentait que le jeune homme avait quelque chose de particulier.  
Et en effet, lorsque celui-ci se redressa un peu, il put entrapercevoir des marques de crocs dans son cou. Sur sa jugulaire.  
Un sourire enfantin altéra ses traits d'habitude si impassible; il y avait comme une lueur d'amusement cruel et blasé dans ses yeux aux nuances grisâtres. Il observa le garçon se vider, de son regard couleur neige souillée, et avança sa main translucide, ses petits doigts de fée mortels et glacés, vers la nuque du jeune alcoolique.  
Soudain, derrière lui, un chat feula.  
Near se retourna vivement, un frisson parcourant son échine délicate, les vertèbres apparaissant distinctement sous sa peau de nacre et ses habits déchirés, l'air aussi fragile qu'une poupée de porcelaine.  
Un greffier noir le fixait d'un œil furibond, comme une tache de pétrole dans ce décor ivoirin. Le vampire lui rendit un regard dur.  
Le rouquin s'arrêta enfin de régurgiter. Il essuya sa bouche de la manche de son pull rayé, dans un hoquet qui secoua ses épaules. Near remarqua sur son nez quelques taches de son, et l'espace d'un instant, il fût submergé par l'envie de l'étreindre et de s'abreuver à même sa gorge, comme il le faisait autrefois avant de devenir immatériel. Embrasser ce corps vigoureux et jeune de ses bras, comme une mère et son enfant, pour essayer d'y capter l'essence de cette humanité qu'il désirait sans la vouloir réellement.  
Il recula néanmoins.  
Le jeune homme roux chancela, ne semblant pas s'apercevoir de sa présence, et s'en fût, tout en sifflotant une chanson que son esprit embrumé par la vodka l'empêchait de chanter vraiment.  
Dans son dos, le chérubin-vampire se retrouva abandonné à sa solitude, de nouveau. Il détourna la tête et chercha vaguement le chat. Ce dernier avait disparu aussi subitement et silencieusement qu'il était venu.  
Near soupira et s'évanouit dans la nuit.

 

Les lèvres roses de Matt s'étirèrent en un rictus aviné, dévoilant une paire de canines plus allongé que la normale. Il était peut-être jeune…mais pas aussi idiot qu'on pourrait le croire. Et le sang de sa précédente victime, un adolescent ivre, avait beau lui monter à la tête, il se gaussait d'avoir pu tromper une créature aussi vieille.  
Comme quoi, on peut avoir l'éternité devant soi et se laisser berner par un gamin insolent.


End file.
